


Le Zoomorphe II

by Amme



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Gen, Humour, episode-style
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amme/pseuds/Amme
Summary: C'est la semaine de l'araignée pour Merlin, et ça embête bien son monde...
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	Le Zoomorphe II

**Author's Note:**

> Un vieux truc écrit dans le format des scripts des épisodes que j'ai décidé de finir et de poster. C'est une suite de l'épisode du livre I Le Zoomorphe. Bonne lecture !

**1\. INT. LABORATOIRE DE MERLIN – JOUR**

_MERLIN est en train de passer le balai quand ELIAS entre. Il hausse un sourcil avec étonnement._

ELIAS – Mais qu’est-ce qui se passe ici ?! Vous êtes tombé sur la tête ?!

MERLIN – Quoi ? On peut pas ranger un peu ?

ELIAS – On peut dire que ce n’est pas banal. Surtout venant de votre part. On peut savoir ce qui vous prend tout d’un coup ?

MERLIN – Vous pourriez pas comprendre. Vous êtes pas druide.

ELIAS – Dites quand même. J’ai rien qui presse de toute façon.

MERLIN – Aujourd’hui, c’est la semaine de l’araignée qui commence. Alors je nettoie pour éviter d’avoir des problèmes quand je me transforme. Par contre, il faudrait que vous évitiez de venir dans le labo cette semaine.

OUVERTURE

**2\. INT. SALLE DU TRÔNE – JOUR**

_ELIAS se présente à la séance de doléances. Sont présents ARTHUR, LÉODAGAN et LANCELOT._

ARTHUR, _étonné_ – Elias ? Vous êtes pas sensé travailler ?

ELIAS – Et bien, figurez-vous que Merlin m’a mis à la porte.

LÉODAGAN – Merlin ?! Mais d’habitude c’est vous qui fichez ce con dehors !

ARTHUR – Mais oui ! Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé pour qu’il arrive à vous mettre à la porte ?

ELIAS – Mais chaque année c’est pareil ! Il s’enferme dans son laboratoire et il ne laisse personne entrer !

LANCELOT – Mais enfin ! De quoi parlez-vous ?

ELIAS – Et ben, figurez-vous que, chaque année, Merlin se transforme en araignée pendant une semaine.

ARTHUR – Mais c’est tous les ans, ces conneries ?! Moi, je croyais qu’on en avait fini pour au moins une décennie ! Et comment ça se fait que vous l’écoutiez ? Vous pouvez pas aller dans le labo ?

ELIAS – Ben non. Ce con m’a piqué mes clés.

LANCELOT – Mais comment a-t-il bien pu faire un coup pareil ?!

ELIAS – Ça va, vous énervez pas, je vais vous expliquer. J’étais en train de préparer une potion de puissance et j’avais posé mon trousseau à côté de moi, sur la table. J’ai tourné la tête deux secondes et elles y étaient plus. Merlin les a cachées grâce à un sort qui empêche de trouver quelque chose à l’aide d’un autre sort.

LÉODAGAN – Parce qu’il sait faire ça, Merlin ?

**3\. INT. SALLE DU TRÔNE – JOUR**

_La discussion continue._

ARTHUR – Bon, si Merlin ne vous laisse plus aller dans son labo, je vais lui parler après les dernières doléances.

LÉODAGAN, _moqueur_ – Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ? On dirait que vous avez les miquettes.

ARTHUR – C’est pas ça…

LANCELOT - Le roi a déjà assisté à une transformation de notre enchanteur. Il a été surpris par les éclairs.

ELIAS, _énervé_ – Parce que je ne suis pas votre enchanteur, peut-être ?

LANCELOT – Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire.

LÉODAGAN, _nonchalant_ – N’empêche, c’est bien ce que disais. Le roi a la trouille de Merlin.

ARTHUR, _hurlant presque_ – Si vous fermez pas bientôt votre mouille, vous allez vous retrouver avec mon pied dans les noix !!!

LÉODAGAN – Ouh la fillette !

_ARTHUR et LÉODAGAN se jettent dessus et commencent à se battre. LANCELOT tente de les séparer tandis qu’ELIAS regarde la scène en silence, amusé._

**4\. I NT. COULOIR DEVANT LE LABORATOIRE DE MERLIN – JOUR**

_ARTHUR, un œil au beurre noir, les cheveux ébouriffés et l’air en colère frappe à la porte du laboratoire. A côté de lui, ELIAS se tient les bras croisés, irrité._

ARTHUR, _fort_ – Merlin ! Merlin ! Ouvrez !

MERLIN – Non ! J’vous l’ai dit j’ouvre à personne ! Revenez dans une semaine !

ARTHUR – Ouvrez ou j’appelle la garde !

_La porte s’entrouvre, laissant voir MERLIN dans l’entrebâillement._

MERLIN – C’est ouvert, c’est ouvert. Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, sire ? Parce que je suis au milieu de-

ELIAS, _énervé_ – De vos préparatifs pour votre fichue semaine de l’araignée ! Ça suffit maintenant, il y a des enchanteurs _compétents_ qui aimeraient travailler, eux !

ARTHUR, _calme_ – Ecoutez Merlin. Je veux bien que vous fassiez vos...trucs de druide, là, mais interdire l’accès au labo pour une semaine, ça va pas être possible.

MERLIN, _croisant les bras_ – Et pourquoi ça ?

ELIAS – Parce je bosse dans ce labo, _moi_! Je fais pas que me tourner les pouces toute la journée comme _certains_!

ARTHUR – Non mais vous fermez-la parce que sinon ça va mettre des plombes.

MERLIN – Oui et moi j’ai un emploi du temps serré là-

ELIAS – Mais moi aussi mon p’tit père ! Moi aussi !

ARTHUR, _criant_ – Fermez-là j’ai dit ! _(Plus calme)_ Où j’en étais moi ? Ah oui ! Vous pouvez pas vous transformer _ailleurs_ que dans le labo ? Ou mieux, pas vous transformer du tout ?

MERLIN – Sire, la transformation c’est obligatoire. C’est pas contrôlable. Et le labo c’est l’endroit le plus où je suis le plus en sécurité.

ARTHUR, _exaspéré_ – Vous pouvez pas au moins rendre les clés à Elias, qu’il puisse travailler ?

MERLIN – Ah non ! Je fais pas confiance à môôôsieur Elias de pas m’écraser « par accident » !

ELIAS – Ah oui, non, là il a raison pour une fois. Je réponds pas de mes actions si je me retrouve face ce gland dans une position aussi vulnérable.

_ARTHUR se pince l’arrête du nez et souffle fort, fatigué._

FERMETURE

**5\. I NT. CHAMBRE D’ARTHUR – SOIR**

_ARTHUR, toujours avec son œil au beurre noir et lisant un rapport, est au lit avec GUENIÈVRE._

GUENIÈVRE – Ça s’est arrangé cette histoire avec Elias ?

ARTHUR, _s’arrêtant de lire_ – Avec Elias ?

GUENIÈVRE – Oui, cette histoire de clefs ?

ARTHUR – D’où vous savez ça vous ?

GUENIÈVRE – Vous avez fini par vous battre avec mon père, non ?

ARTHUR, _levant_ _le_ _sourcil_ _au-dessus de son cocard_ _, ironique_ – Ah oui ? Qu’est-ce qui vous a donné cette impression ?

GUENIÈVRE, _levant les yeux au ciel_ – Non, mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

ARTHUR, _sourire_ _un poil_ _indulgent_ _aux lèvres_ – Oui, c’est réglé. On a mis Merlin dans un placard à balais, bien barricadé pour la semaine. Et j’aurais bien aimé faire la même chose avec votre père, croyez-moi.

NOIR

GUENIÈVRE, _alarmée_ – Vous avez fait _quoi_ avec Merlin?!


End file.
